


War Child

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: After a hero/villain war, Nightwing finds himself captured by his sometimes-rival.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: SladeRobin Weekend 2020





	War Child

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Slade/Dick Weekend. Prompt: War Prize
> 
> Idk, I might come back to this.

The war had been brutal. So many of the heroes that remained had gone into hiding after the battles, and the few that were left had been captured by villains. Nightwing was one of the latter.

Capturing him had ceased the attacks from the Bat clan and saw their downfall. With Nightwing knowing so many secrets, he was a bigger asset than any one villain had thought. He knew everyone who called themselves a hero. He was incorruptible and resistant to torture.

But everyone breaks at some point.

And so, a broken Nightwing was presented as a trophy to Deathstroke, who had claimed the territory that used to house the Titans.

Once Dick was his, Slade kept him in the dark of the Titans bunker. Sunlight was nearly as necessary for Nightwing as it was for Superman, so Slade gave him none. By week five, Dick’s spirit was as broken as his body.

Slade entered the gloomy bunker and switched on the lights. Dick recoiled, one hand flying to his face in an attempt to block the light.

“They hurt you damn bad, didn’t they?” Slade said.

Dick stared at him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light, and said nothing.

Slade grabbed Dick’s chin and tilted his face up. “Your eyes aren’t as bright as they used to be.”

Dick swallowed dryly, never taking his gaze off Slade’s eye. “What more do you want?” he whispered.

“I’m not the bad guy here, kid.”

If Dick could have laughed, he would have. Instead, he just stared.

Finally, he spoke again. “Came here to gloat?”

Slade shook his head. “Believe it or not, I’m here to help.”

This time, Dick did laugh, a rough, barking sort of sound. “What help? My family’s dead.”

Slade leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I know where they’re hidden. I know how to get you to them.”

“What do you get?”

Slade stroked Dick’s cheek. “I already got my reward.”

Dick closed his eyes, leaning into Slade’s touch and hating himself for doing so. “Keep them safe.”

“You’ll do anything I say?”

“Yes.”

Slade stood. “Get up, kid. We’ve got your family to find.”

Dick stayed still. “Why?” He didn’t need to elaborate. He knew Slade would know what he meant.

“You had to be broken,” Slade said, his back to Dick. “And you’re not that good of an actor.”

Slade switched off the lights and left, letting the door stay ajar for Dick to follow.

Dick would.

Eventually.


End file.
